


La memoria de un recuerdo

by ThorinMcGarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorinMcGarrett/pseuds/ThorinMcGarrett
Summary: La vida no era como tantas veces había soñado de pequeño. Siempre había visto a su padre como un héroe. A su madre como la mejor del mundo.Pero los años pasaron y aunque el hogar Mcgarrett seguía siendo una familia unida y normal. Un día dejó de serlo y ese día empezó como uno cualquiera hasta que se convirtió en un punto sin retorno. Un antes y un después entre el joven Steve y un nuevo Steve.





	La memoria de un recuerdo

La vida no era como tantas veces había soñado de pequeño mientras jugaba con sus muñecos de acción y sus coches de policía. Siempre había visto a su padre como un héroe, como los superhéroes de las películas que solía ver, sólo que en la vida real. A su madre como la mejor del mundo y la más cariñosa. 

Pero los años pasaron y aunque el hogar Mcgarrett seguía siendo una familia unida y normal. Un día dejó de serlo y ese día empezó como uno cualquiera hasta que se convirtió en un punto sin retorno. Un antes y un después entre el joven Steve y un nuevo Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era un día normal de escuela.

Como todos los días, el despertador estaba sonando con gran precisión a las siete de la mañana. El sol entraba por entre las cortinas de mi habitación, me desperté con energía, como siempre, de un salto me puse de pie al lado de la cama. Abrí las cortinas del todo, el sol era tan brillante como siempre en ese cielo azul que casi parecía permanente, aquí en Hawaii. Empecé mi rutina de la mañana, primero al baño, antes de que se levante Mary y ya no esté libre hasta la hora de salir. Luego vestirse, unos vaqueros y una camiseta servirían. Una vez alistado para el día, hacer la cama antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo con la mochila a la espalda y llegar hasta la cocina para encontrarse a madre y un rico desayuno.

Todo era normal pero algo raro le pasaba a Doris, sonreía como siempre pero no era una sonrisa verdadera, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda pero antes de poder pensar más en eso mi padre entro en la cocina saludando como de costumbre. Se dirigió directo a su taza rápida de café antes de despedirse de mi madre, mi hermana y de mi, que estábamos acabando nuestros respectivos desayunos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. El típico sonido del motor de su coche se oyó alejarse y ya sólo quedaba un cuarto de hora para que las clases empezaran, yo acabé mi desayuno, me ofrecí, como siempre, a recoger la mesa del desayuno para lavarlos platos al volver de la escuela si aún estaban en el fregadero. Una ver recogido todo, cogí mi mochila de encima de la mesa de salón y me la colgué del hombro derecho como de costumbre esperando a que Mary estuviese lista.

No fue hasta diez minutos más tarde que los tres estábamos listos y en el coche. Como era habitual primero dejamos a mi hermana. Ya podía ver el instituto, Doris seguía demasiado callada pero no le di importancia, serán cosas de madres, pensé. En menos de un minuto detuvo el coche frente a la escuela, me abrazó y me dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de que bajase del coche. No me extrañó demasiado, solía ser bastante cariñosa a veces. Me despedí con un simple, "Adiós, Madre", y giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme a clase, ya había sonado el timbre y no quería llegar tarde pero entonces oí la voz de mi madre llamándome. Me giré con el ceño algo fruncido, que querría ahora, pensé. Me dijo: " Te quiero mucho, Steven, mi hijo". Le contesté con un: "Lo sé, mamá" y me giré rumbo a clases sin mirar atrás, pensando a que vendría ese último comentario.

No pasaría demasiado tiempo para que descubriese que era una despedida.

 

El día de clases había sido de lo más normal. Ya era la hora de la salida y me dirigí a casa como de costumbre dando un relajante paseo. Al llegar no estaba el coche de madre y me dije a mi mismo que debía haber ido a por algún recado. Saqué mis llaves del bolsillo pero no me hicieron falta, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Llamé por Mary a ver si era ella quién estaba y me gritó que estaba en su cuarto, así que subí mi mochila a mi habitación.

Iba a cambiarme de ropa cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, bajé algo rápido pensando que tal vez era Doris con la compra y quería ayuda. Mi sonrisa se fue nada más abrir la puerta y ver a un policía uniformado. Al momento pensé que algo le había pasado a mi padre y me negué en pensar en lo peor. Mary asomó la cabeza por las escaleras con curiosidad, para ver que pasaba. Intenté recuperar algo la compostura, le pregunté si le había pasado algo a mi padre y me contestó lentamente que no. Entonces el policía se movió intentado ver a mi hermana y lo vi. Padre estaba en su coche, en el asiento del copiloto con otro agente, al que reconocí, Duke. Estaba cabizbajo con las manos en la cara y Duke parecía que le estaba hablando. Lukela alzó la cabeza y entonces algo dentro de mí se rompió, tenía una mirada llenada de compasión y tristeza. El agente volvió a hablarme y me pidió que le escuchará atentamente y luego dijo las cuatro palabras que acabaron con el pequeño Steve para siempre: "Tu madre ha muerto".

Mi cabeza era un caos, ahora eses pequeños detalles de la mañana me sonaban a despedida. Estaba en shock, lo único que conseguía sentir era a mi hermana pequeña, abrazada a mi y llorando desconsolada. La mantuve abrazada sin decir nada, sin llorar, sin ni siquiera un sonido, allí a medio camino entre la puerta ahora cerrada y los sofás del salón. Entonces oí la voz de Duke llamándome y noté una suave mano en el hombro, era como uno más de la familia. Entonces se agachó a la altura de mi hermana y esta se abrazó a él, seguía llorando. Alcé la mirada del suelo donde antes había estado mi hermana, miré alrededor de la sala, busqué la imagen de mi padre pero no lo encontré. Oí la voz de él desde la cocina diciéndole a alguien que lo dejase sólo, luego el agente que había llegado a la puerta se marchó en algún momento pues cuando me di cuenta ya tampoco vi a mi hermana y en algún momento me había sentado en uno de los sofás individuales de la sala. Vi a mi padre subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto y luego Duke dijo algo de comida en la cocina y que debía descansar pero no lo oí.

Al cabo de tal vez una hora o más, el tiempo era algo confuso en estes momentos, salí a la terraza y dejé que mis pies descalzos se enterrasen en la arena mientras observaba el océano bañado por la luz blanca de la luna. Así lloré, lloré en silencio, unas lágrimas rotas de alguien que ha perdido una parte de si que sabe que nunca recuperará, de alguien que no sabe si lo que está viviendo es un sueño o es la realidad. De alguien que no quiere creer.

 

Los siguientes días pasaron como un sueño, el entierro de madre, toda la gente y la familia en casa, los abrazos, las condolencias, la frialdad de mi padre y las lágrimas eternas de mi hermana es todo lo que mi mente registraba esos días. Ni una lágrima más fue derramada después de esa noche bajó la luz de la luna, ya no era la misma persona. Era alguien con sus sentimientos encerrados en una caja fuerte bajo capas y capas de hormigón.

Los días pasaron y dos semanas después, una noche, mi padre nos llamó al salón. No había hablado con padre desde la mañana de la muerte de madre, no para más de lo necesario para convivir. Ahora era un hombre frío, no era la persona que yo reconocía como mi padre.Nos mandó sentarnos en el sofá frente a él y ahí nos lo contó. Nos alejaba de él, sin que nosotros tuviésemos opción a protestar. Mary se fue llorando a su cuarto en cuanto padre le dijo que se iba con nuestra tía al continente. Yo, en cambio como siempre había manifestado mi deseo de unirme a las fuerzas, me iría a la academia naval de Indianápolis, también en el continente, demasiado lejos de lo que una vez había sido un hogar y de la persona a la que una vez había considerado un héroe y lo más importante, un gran padre. Salí del salón con la expresión seria que había tenido desde aquella noche y a la mañana siguiente, me subí a un avión dejando atrás todo lo que había conocido con un simple: "Adiós'. No hubo despedidas emotivas, Mary se había abrazado a mí llorando y padre me había mirado con su forma fría y estoica. Esa imagen de mi padre cuando me fuí sería un recuerdo constante durante un largo tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La voz de Danny rompió en sus pensamientos y la imagen de su padre esa mañana al partir se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer por completo. En su lugar apareció la cara preocupada de su pareja, parpadeó un par de veces antes de enderezarse en la silla de su despacho. Danny lo seguía estudiando con preocupación y dejó estar su mano sobre el hombro de Steve para que este se sintiese reconfortado. Steve suspiró y dejó caer las manos en su regazo mirando a Danny, un poco sorprendido de haberse ido a sus recuerdos de esa manera, si sólo lo pensaba un poco aún podía sentir las sensaciones como si pasasen ayer.

\- Steve? -Danny no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos del moreno con preocupación-

-Steve miró a los ojos al detective centrándose más en el presente y saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-Estás bien, nene? -le preguntó sin dejar de observarle-

-Sí... -se pasó las manos por la cara para centrarse del todo- Sólo estaba recordando algo.

-Seguro? -el rubio quería asegurarse y verlo feliz-

-Sí, Danny. -le miró ya más centrado y miró hacia fuera de la oficina-

-Siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de su chico, le dijo- Los demás ya se han ido a casa hace un tiempo. Deberíamos ir también, es tarde.

-Sí, vámonos a casa Danno. -accedió sin dudar y se levantó de su silla. Uniéndose al rubio para salir de la sede rumbo al coche-.

El camino a casa en el Camaro fue más tranquilo de lo habitual, con la música de Bon Jovi, cortesía de Danny, sonando de fondo y el ruído del motor. No había una discusión o un charla sobre el día de hoy y eso no era normal en ellos. Steve estaba demasiado tranquilo para los estándares normales de un día de trabajo de papeleo y oficina.

Nada más llegar a casa, el Seal se encargó de cerrar la puerta y poner la alarma como de costumbre. A Danny se le ocurrió usar la táctica habitual para que Steve se abriese a él y le contara lo que le rondaba la cabeza o simplemente se olvidará y volviese a ser el mismo de siempre.

Steve se dirigió hacia la terraza para despejar su mente y la extraña sensación que el recuerdo le había dejado. Una cabeza rubia familiar le interceptó en su camino antes de llegar a la puerta con una cerveza para cada uno. Aceptó la suya con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y le siguió hasta fuera, normalmente se quedarían en las sillas del porche pero su pareja le conocía ya demasiado y había ido hasta las dos sillas de la playa. Al llegar, se dejó caer en su silla, le dió un trago largo a la cerveza y cerró los ojos oyendo sólo el sonido de las pequeñas olas al romper contra la arena. Sabía que Danny le estaba mirando aún con los ojos cerrados,los abrió despacio y se giro hacia el rubio. Dejó la cerveza en la pequeña mesa entre ellos, respiró hondo y empezó a contarle lento pero con la voz firme lo que había recordado y lo realista que lo había sentido.

Cuando terminó de contarle, la mirada atenta y algo preocupada pero suave de Danny le estaba mirando con ese amor que siempre notaba en sus ojos cuando le miraba de esa forma. Danny levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad y Steve no pudo evitar apoyarse en el contacto. Entonces el rubio con todo su amor dijo:

\- Te amo, Steve.

-Yo también te amo, Danno. -cerró la poca distancia que había entre ellos dejando un beso dulce y tierno.

Era un beso lleno de amor que decía tanto, con ese beso a la luz de la luna y con el único sonido de sus respiraciones y el mar, Steve olvidó todas esas malas sensaciones que el recuerdo le había dejado y su mente volvió a dejarlo en esa pequeña caja en la que había estado guardado antes.

Así su mente se llenó de buenas sensaciones y de tanto amor que podía ver reflejado en los ojos de Danny cuando ese beso se rompió. Eses preciosos ojos de la persona a la que amaba con la tenue luz de la luna. Steve se levantó de su silla para sentarse en la arena frente a la silla del rubio, como muchas veces había hecho Danny, para que este pudiese pasar sus brazos sobre sus hombros y estar abrazados, viendo el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro con una buena cerveza, con una sonrisa cariñosa y sobre todo con la mente libre de oscuros recuerdos.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera pequeña historia sobre este fandom y esta pareja. Ya había escrito otras cosas antes pero nunca aquí ni así. Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas.
> 
> Espero que les guste este OneShot.
> 
> (Descarga de responsabilidad: Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.)


End file.
